


Gourmet?

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, This kind of went in a different direction, gelato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, you can't seem to get over the effort that Tsukiyama takes to 'blend in'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gourmet?

To say that your ‘partner’ was eccentric was the biggest understatement of the century, no, millennium. If he was eccentric then he was everything that came with it: Strange, peculiar, weird, bizarre, outlandish, off-centre. Extraordinary.

You were far from being naïve, you knew that his initial attraction to you had stemmed from his seemingly insatiable penchant for human flesh. ‘Ghouls’ the news reports called them, painting them as barbaric animals who feasted almost purely for sadistic pleasure, gorging on human flesh until full. This tended to vary amongst different articles as some believed that the stomachs of ghouls were bottomless, as were their souls - if they had any.

You try to imagine Tsukiyama in a dark alley with his kagune extended, crouched over a dead (or dying) body, blood dripping from his mouth and coating his fingers as you gazed at him talking animatedly. You’re pulled out of your reverie however when he reaches across the small table and gently clasps your hand in his, still managing to almost completely dwarf yours in his own. It does the trick and your eyes fully focus back on his, thoughts of ghouls and monsters pushed to the back of your mind,  _for now._

“What’s wrong mon chéri?” He asks softly, his tone a complete contrast to his outrageously loud purple suit. “Nothing” you reply, blushing despite yourself at the sudden contact. His smile fades almost completely at your blatant lie and you have to glance away to avoid his gaze. “You’ve barely touched your gelato, is it not to your liking?” He asks, rubbing soothing circles into your skin. You almost smile at the irony of it: living in Tokyo and currently being on a date at an Italian delicatessen with your flamboyant boyfriend who had a flair for switching from Japanese to English, French and Italian.

You spare a quick glance at the (F/F) gelato you had forgotten you had ordered and are surprised to see it now resembles some sort of melted liquid paste and can’t help but frown in annoyance when you spot that Tsukiyama’s is all gone. “You don’t have to pretend around me” you say before you can stop yourself, inadvertently broaching the subject that you’d been tip toeing around for the past few days.

_“Pardon?”_

“You don’t have to keep this constant façade up when we go out _and_ when we stay in too. I know human food tastes like shit to you and makes you sick to your stomach--”. You, however, get no time to finish your sentence as Tsukiyama presses his lips to yours in a kiss that you can only describe as _delicate._ However, before you have any time to retaliate, he pulls away - ending the impromptu kiss.

“It’s for as much your benefit as mine. I’ve been doing this for a very long time, I can’t afford to be exposed because of simple lack of comfort” He comments almost offhandedly, glancing at the scenery across the street at a formal park as if there hadn’t been a break in conversation. “What do you mean it’s also for my benefit?” You ask, still dazed from the unexpected and short display of affection (If Tsukiyama was going to kiss you, he really _kissed_ you) but not so much that you couldn't keep track of the conversation.

The sigh he releases is so barely audible that if you hadn't been watching his face carefully, you wouldn't have caught it at all. After his fair share of observing the wide range of flowers, he turns back to face you, his expression darker than usual.

“The least I can do is make it seem like you’re with someone normal. I know that it's selfish of me, you could have anyone in the world--”

“And I chose _you._  Fuck everyone else in the world, you’re the only one that matters because you make me feel like it’s just us and that’s what's important. I’ll always choose you, Shuu” You say, completely sincere as you take his face into your hands - looking him directly in the eyes.

“And think about it, having a ghoul for a boyfriend, pretty kinky right?” You say to lighten the mood, squeezing his cheeks softly before letting go. His eyes, which had momentarily shut at the contact, spring back open at your comment and he gulps audibly as you take a cool sip from your iced tea, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Slowly, his embarrassment turns into a smile that quickly spreads across his face and you let out a short exclamation of surprise as he rises from the table, pulling you along with him as he places a random amount of money on the table (certainly more than the meal cost) and starts to lead you through the district.

He finally comes to a halt at a secluded section, save for an old woman sat feeding ducks, of the park he’d been watching earlier and stoops down to pluck a rose. “They say: If you love a flower, don’t pick it up.  
Because if you pick it up it dies and it ceases to be what you love… But, as I love the woman before me endlessly and she is much more beautiful in nature and face than this simple rose, I’ll have to disregard this rule just this once”

The nearby old woman's blush mirrors your own perfectly as you accept the rose but, despite this, you take no time at all to sling your arms around his neck and kiss him with all your might. Surprised at your reaction, he takes a moment to steady you both by wrapping an arm around your waist before finally kissing you back with as much, if not even more, vigour.

When you eventually both separate, breathing heavily and nose to nose, you both erupt into matching peals of laughter and you can’t help but think: If it was _him_ , maybe you wouldn't mind being devoured afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that all the works that I’ve posted on here are kind of about initially not so nice guys… *My type by iKon starts playing in the background* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
